Rc9gnFlCl
by CryingRain22
Summary: No Summary kinda suck at then anyway
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do a little side story it'll only be like 6? Chapters yea I think**

**I don't own this au it belongs to ijustwanttodrawthembeingsexy . tumblr . com**

* * *

Episode 1

"Legs speared same with as the shoulders then hit the ball like you defeating the enemy, here the pinky finger is the key then you just hit, hit, hit BANG!"  
"What are you taking about?"  
"He who conquers the left side conquers the world, Chief."  
Theresa swung the purple bat, "Setting the parameters.. *wuss* that's the really hard part."  
"You taking about a video game?" She stopped and looked at him, "mmm...Heidi what are you doing?"  
"Homework."  
"Then why don't you do it at home?"  
"Cause it's not cool."  
"You can do my homework too!" Howard looked over at her  
"Your hands are upside down."  
Looking down she fumbled with the bat and grabbed it before she dropped it, "You should play baseball too, Heidi...then why do you always carry around a bat?" He went back to writing.  
"What do you always hang around here by the river?"  
Theresa smiled, "Cuz you know...oh!?" She tilted her head, "Why was it?"  
"You're in a good mood." the bat landed on the ground with a CLINK,  
Howard stopped writing when he felt Theresa wrap her arms around him, rubbing her face against his, "You smell like cigarettes...the strong ones."  
"I haven't been smoking."  
"Theresa, why do you always do this?"  
"Earlobes..."  
"Ear...Ow! Why ya gotta do that?"  
"If I don't do it, I'll overflow."  
"What do ya mean...what'll happen?"  
"Probably something amazing." she pulled him down to the ground with her, practically laying on top of him.

[VoiceOver Howard] : Nothing amazing happens here, everything is ordinary. The huge factory, Medical Mechanica, can be seen from our town, all the adults got excited when it came here, like it was a really big thing.  
[The factory made a loud noise and started blowing out smoke.]  
The white steam the billows out everyday at the same time it looked to me like smoke that signify a bad omen. Smoke that spears out and covers everything.

A few miles away a young man sat on his vespa bike with a keytar bag strap to his bike, using binoculars to spy, biting and pulling a chunk of the snake cake away from his mouth his smiled as he saw his target.

Howard put his money in the vending machine but before he could select the drink he wanted Theresa selected one, he looked over at her as she popped it open and chugged some down.  
"You know I don't like sour drinks."  
"Pu-aaahhh!" She looked at him getting closer to his neck, "Oh look a mark!" He blushed, quickly hiding it, she smiled, "How about a band aid?" She handed him the drink, "Here.."  
"What?" He took it  
"It's your's isn't it?" He looked at her, "There's more then half left, chief." He looked at the it it thought about the letter that his sister a send to him from America...throwing the can on the ground hit clinked against the drink machine.  
"You know what?" She stopped walking, he gripped the bat tighter, "My sister in the U.S..." The silence was soon filled with the raving of a motor engine, looked behind them and saw a guy on a vespa heading towards them full speed!  
"ALRIGHT! LUNCH TIIIMMME!" He spun his keytar but unfortunately before he could stop (or whatever he was gonna do)  
his front wheel slipped on the can and he hit Howard sending him flying a few feet away and landing.  
"Already?" Theresa pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of him in the air, "Heidi!" She ran over to him,  
"STOP!" She stopped and looked over at him, "?"  
"Native girl must stop." he walked over and kneeled down beside Howard, "He just hit his head so you can move him understand?"  
The guy lightly slapped him, turning him over his face was white and bluish. "GASP! This boy is dead!" Theresa snapped another picture, he covered Howard's face with a white cloth, "Just as Taku, would be!"  
"But his names not Taku!"  
"I killed him!"  
"His names Howard."  
"I finally find him and I killed him!...kinda...Let's face it I definitely, totally killed him, like Bang...or bash or slash?" He started doing that scooting thing, "or maybe Squelch or Belch?"  
Standing up he ripped off his helmet and goggles, tossing them in to the air to reveal a young man with purple hair and shiny blue eyes.  
He quickly wiped his face off, gripping his head, "COME BACK TO LIFE!" Then bent down, Theresa's eyes widen and her mouth dropped "aaahhhh!"  
"Smooch!" And he kiss him!

[behind the scenes? XD ]

He was sitting in the back of a bus with his jacket unzipped and fanning himself, "Those slow motion scenes are kinda tough uh?"  
Theresa was smoking while reading a magazine, "Yea you have to hold your breath and everything until they say cut."  
"You can get cramps from that ya know?"  
Howard popped up on screen, "What I thought it was a special effect, you're doing the slow motion?"

[BEEP BEEP] X WRONG!

[back to the scene]

Howard woke up and started wiggling around, the guy opened his eyes, standing up he smiled triumphantly willing his mouth,  
"AAH! Alright and Taku is back!" Theresa cut in  
"His not Taku, like I said!"  
He looked down at her, "Really? That's was close cuz if he was him then he would have tuned into another statistic, dead by motorbike! I lucked out!"  
He pulled his keytar from his back, pulling the sting, he started it up,  
"Round two!" He then hit Howard on the center of his forehead with it! He place his weapon back on his back then grabbed him by the ankles and began to shake him,  
"Nothing's coming out!" He glared, "Guess I better hit him again!"  
"STOP!" She jumped grabbing him away, "He hit his head alright, you said it yourself you shouldn't move him!"  
He growled, using his pinky to pick at his ear.  
Howard gasps back into consciousness, sitting up he held his head in pain, "What did you do to me?!" He looked off into space,  
"CPR, what do ya think I did?"  
He rubbed his mouth, "That's not what I meant!" Then started sipping, "Did he put his tongue inside?"  
He mounted his bike quickly with helmet on, he frowned, "You are useless!"  
Howard threw is hands up, "What are you talking about!?"  
All he did was stick his tongue out then speeding off incredibly fast.  
Theresa stood up and watched him go, "Oohh he's every fast!" She looked at him he was standing and holding his head, "He's at lest 20 years old...you need a doctor?"  
"A stupid adult who doesn't know how to grown up!"

[Later at Howard's house]

"OW! Owowowow!" Howard was in his room, sitting at his desk,  
The same spot where the guy it him had turned...weeelll...  
"It doesn't look like a normal bump...I can't go to the hospital like this!" He pushed it in, "guess I just have to hold it...Ah! What I'm I gonna do about school tomorrow?!"

[school the next day]

"Did you hear she was around the other day!"  
"Yea wasn't it awesome?"  
Howard sat at his desk with a bandaid on his head,  
"That really looks bizarre." He looked over and saw Debbie  
"you're hiding something uh? Come on!" He glared at her, "Don't be such a brat."  
He jumped when Bucky slammed his hands on his desk, "Howard, Howard did you hear?"  
"Hear what?"  
"The Vespa Man!"  
"Vespa?...a wasp man?"  
Julian stood behind him, "He has a keytar-"  
"And a cool Yuusaku bike!"  
"Not exactly."  
"Some girl in the other class had her super spicy curry beard stolen!"  
Debbie's eyebrow went up, "Super spicy?"  
"And and when he sting he leaves a demon's mark that shows you've been doing naughty things and never goes away!"  
"What naughty things?"  
"Uh...well.."  
"Like something really perverted." Bucky whole face turned red and he stood straight up. "Perverted!?"  
She looked closer at Howard's neck, she smirked, "So what's with that mark?" He quickly hide it,  
"ITS THE MARK OF THE DEMON!"  
Julien walked over, "Really let me see!"  
"There's nothing to see! Cut it out!"  
"Did you see him, Howard? Did he sting ya?"  
"Pervert his a pervert!"

[voice over Howard] : Nothing amazing happens here, everything is ordinary...so it not a punishment like when I go to see Theresa it haut something I always do. After school I decide to go to the hospital I didn't wanna think about Vespa Man.

Howard stood by the tracks waiting for the train to come, he face turned white when he heard a motorbike pull up behind him,  
"Mmmmm...yea this is just right it has a good feel to. So what happen yesterday after I left." He ignored him, "Heeey, Something did happen didn't it?"  
Howard turned his head, "I have no idea what you talking about."  
He smiled, "What's that?!...a pimple?...it looks putrefying!...you're not hiding something arrrrree yo-" he looked up and saw Howard had crossed the tracks and was now running he crossed his arms and pouted as the train went by.

[at the hospital]

"Mmmm FLcltonic KLlpple waver syndrome?"  
Howard was laying on the X-ray table with a eye thing over his eyes,  
"Ummm FL? CL?"  
"Adolescents psychological skin harding syndrome, it's a common disease where children grow horns from trying to hard."  
"That's a lie, I've never heard anything like that!"  
"Yea I lied," the nurses voice changed, "so what's is the truth underneath the bandaid?!" Howard removed the thing from his eyes and saw the same guy he saw yesterday in a nurses outfit, with his keytar ready to hit him, quickly he ran over to the other side of the room, he hit the table smashing it.  
"What are you doing in the hospital?!"  
"Stay right there, I'm gonna make you feel all better!"  
Behind the desk was the doctor and nurse tied up and gagged only in their underwear.  
Howard quickly snuck out and ran, "Hey! Hey Heidi! Where are you?"

It was late in the after noon when he finally got home now he was on the phone with Theresa, "Photos? I don't need to see that...no I'm busy...I don't care...go out with your friends!" He slammed the phone down, dragging hisself to his room and flopped down on his bed

[Voice over] I dreamed about my sister, she was batting and I was dazzled by her swing...it seemed impossible that anything could have been so perfect

An hour or so later he woke up to his father, Finja, calling him for dinner.  
"Howard! dinner!" He down the stairs rubbing it eyes,  
"AHH! it's the Vespa Man!" He pointed to him as he was eat noodles  
Grandpa Plop Plop and his dad stared at him  
"Why are you yelling?"  
"Hurry up and sit down."  
The guy waved at him, -ssss- "Hi!"  
"Ah! I just hired him to woke for us his names Randy Cunnningham!"  
"Randy, pleasure." Howard continue to point at Randy but looked at his father seeing he was covered with bandages and his left arm in a sling.  
He leaned over, "I got ran over you know...smashed."  
"By his Vespa?!"  
"It shoulda killed him!"  
"But instead we got you a live-in house keeper out of it."  
"Are you feeling okay grandpa? I mean A HOUSE KEEPER YOU GOT A HOUSE KEEPER?!"  
"Was watching him making out with a high school girl."  
"Fundling her yum yums?"  
"I told you my names Howard!"  
"Fundling her cupcakes?!" He put him in a head lock  
"Who's this slut you where fooling around with?!"  
"T-Theresa, we where down at the river!"  
"Really? Theresa?"  
"I bet she doesn't like a weasel! She cursed I tell ya!"  
"Ah your sister is away so she sinking her fangs into you, Howard! Fooling around, FOOLY COOLY!"  
Silence..."What's fooly cooly?"  
"How should I know?! I'm still in grade school, you think I'm that CRAZY?!"  
"Ah ha aaahhhh! Ah ha haaaa!"  
"Uh?"  
"It that Tomino-esque thing saying it's Gunndam but really it's giant robot anime!"  
"I do know what you're talking about!"  
"Howard's just like me, so he must be doing it...doing doing it flcl!"  
"I see pretty impressive little bro!" Finja turned his head and stared at him, "So what do ya say, Randy?"  
"What do ya?"  
"Oh cooly cooly like that?"  
"Kool aid?"  
"Not like curry power aphrodisiac leaked off my desk!"  
"DEATH?"  
"It's this kind of cooly cooly new modality."  
"Noodle?"  
"I MEAN LIKE ON MTV!"  
"Empty?"  
"Oh former assistant editor-n-chief I didn't know you had such a young husband! Yea it's like a FL CL dream thing!"  
"Yea cooly cooly, you do it like this with your hands see?"  
"Oh! Right!" Randy warped his arm around Howard's neck, "I'm already in that kinda relationship with Howard here!"  
Both of them looked shocked, "RELATIONSHIP?! HOW DO YOU MEAN?!"  
He touched his lips agains Howard's, "Mouth-to-Mouth."  
"Mo-mou- mouth!" He pulled away from him  
"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!"  
His dad's face turned whit, "So living in the same house you two are already FL CL I see."  
"Who cares if it's FL or CL!"  
"But you're still thinking about doing it tonight aren't you?"  
"STOP ACTING LIKE A KID!"  
"With that kinda of perverted cooly cooly kind of dream..."he grabbed for the band aid on Howard's head, "YOU MUST BE HIDING IT UNDERNEATH THIS BANDAID!" They started wrestle,  
Randy smirked and whisper, "Band aid..."

After dinner Howard sat in the bathroom washing his hair, he heard the three talking, "Their in a good mood."  
Randy sat in Howard's room talking to...his cat  
"Ummm will they say their making some kinda of medical machines or sooomething...yea...uh uh... I don't know that yet...yes that's true..." He wiggled around saying, "You gotta poooiint..."  
Bath and dress in a t shirt and shorts Howard walked up the stairs to his room, "The channel is imperfect and the kid I found is pretty useless." he slid his door open, Randy was laying on his back with his knees crossed and his (Howard's) fat cat was sitting on his dress, he frowned, "Ask before you come in."  
Randy was now sitting on the window seal messing with his keytar,  
"I see the bottoms yours so I'll sleep on top."  
He slid the door close, "Really? Who are you and what do you want?"  
He smiled, "I'm just a wondering house keeper."  
"Tell me the truth." Randy looked up at him, "I'm an Alien."  
"Right and this afternoon you where a nurse."  
"What's underneath the bandaid?"  
"...you're really freaky..."  
"Under the bandaid what's it like? Tell me."  
"I don't know."  
"You're lying, you saw it."  
"Something strange is happening."  
"What are you hiding under the bandaid?"  
"You did it didn't you?"  
"You should know about your own head!"  
"Because you hit me there!"  
"Let's see it!" Randy reach for it but Howard slapped his hand away,  
"YOU CAME HERE WITH MY FATHER SO WHY DONT YOU GO STAY WITH HIM?!" His cat filched, his little bell jiggling.  
Randy went back to playing, "What do you want?"  
He looked up pouting, "You're the one I saw first Howard-kun."  
He cheeks turned red, "tsk...anyway the top bunk is my sister's so no one can sleep there." He walked over and payed down his back facing him, "So how is your sister?"  
He ignored him, "Where is she?"  
"...America."  
"Why?"  
"Baseball." Randy got up, walking over, "oh...She's really a good player uh?"he payed down his back facing Howard,  
His eyes widen he shot up, "YOURE SLEEP HERE?! IS THIS WHERE YOU SLEEPING UH?!"  
"There's no other place the top belongs to your sister right."  
He frowned grabbing his pillow he made his way down stairs, "ugh..his play with my head."  
"Howard..." He looked over and saw his dad in the shadows of the kitchen back facing him, "We need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"About Randy-San you're against him staying here, aren't you."  
"Do what you want..." He smiled, "I named you Howard for honesty."  
He pulled out a few pictures, "So it would appear you run over too."  
"Theresa was here?!"  
"She asked for some of the day old bread we've got on sell, would you say Theresa's family is poor?" Howard dropped his pillow, making sure to but on sandals he ran out the door.  
Randy leaned on the railing of his small balcony, his head handing over a bit, "He's alright." The cat from his lap meowed.

Theresa was leaning on the railing of the big bridge, arms crossed and smoking, she turned and saw Howard, panting, puffs of cold air coming out.  
She threw the cigarette over into the water, now sitting on the ground while Howard leaned on the railing, she had the big bag of bread in her lap, "He gave me a lot."  
"Did she send you a letter...hasn't she contacted you at all?"  
Silence, "My sister I mean how much do you like her?"  
She took out a piece of bread taking a bite, "It's hard..."  
"You saw the sign at our bakery that breads old."  
She dropped it back in the bag and placed it on the ground.  
"Watermelon.."  
"Uh?"  
Theresa got up and brushed off her skirt, "Or like a panda with a mean face or like sandals with pressure points drawn on them or the smell of a black board eraser or a Sunday morning where you wake up and it's raining," she walked over and wrapped her arms around him,"Well I like you more then hard bread."  
"Why don't you stop that...ya know she has a-"

"OH NO!" Randy flung his head back, He was doing weird noises and a wiggle thing then looked at the picture again it was a picture of Heidi and a girl name Morgan, "An American girlfriend!"

Therese's face scrunched up in a frown.

"No I must respect dear sister's privacy!" Randy (acting like the drama queen he is) flung is hand up and "tried" to cover the picture and close his eyes, opening them back up when the thing of his bracelet began to move, "uh oh..."

Gasping Theresa grabbed the sides of her head, "I'm gonna over flow!"  
"Uh what?"  
"I'm gonna overflow!" She fainted  
"Theres-uh!" He felt a pulsing going through his head,  
Just then Randy had kicked up dirt and dust going full speed to get there while the medical Mechanica plant sirens started going off.  
Howard held his head in pain when the bandaid ripped of his head  
"It's getting bigger." Then a red robot sprouted from his head a long with a giant robot hand trying to grab at him, he grabbed on to the hand and pulled it out with him. The hand jumped away, landing on top of the bridge, the robot followed it unfortunately the back of Howard's shirt got hook on to his back,  
The hand let out a sound that sound like a hiss  
'Where's Theresa?' "AH!" The hand attacked the robot but he punched it back, it hung on to the top before he kicked it down.  
It tried to run away but he grabbed on to one of the wires, holding it back, he then flung it to the ground, punching out the eye in its palm he ripped the wiring out causing it to explode.  
Seeing this Randy drove faster, Howard (still snagged on the robot's back) started coughing. Randy jumped off his Vespa, cranking up it keytar,"Randy!" He jumped into the air  
"Aaaaaahhhhh!" He swung and hit the robot in the back of the head smashing the back of it, he turned from red to black,  
"Wow!"  
[voiceover] : As soon as I said that I knew I shouldn't have, in that moment just for a flash he looked like my sister.

The back of his head was smoking, Theresa was asleep on the ground and Randy looked around,  
"Uh uh Where is he?"  
"Oh come I'm stuck on here help!"

[voiceover]: "Anyway the band aid came off the horn is gone nothing amazing..." Howard tied his shoes looking up he saw Randy and that robot, he was trying to teach him how to make bread,  
"You have to roll the dough smoothly or the bread'll be lumpy!"  
[only the ordinary happens here...]  
"You call that bread?" He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.  
"I gotta go!" Howard ran off towards the bridge meeting up with Theresa, she was drinking the same sour drink as before she turned to look at him, "You didn't have to ran all the way...here." She hand him the drink, "but I said I don't like sour stuff." He chugged it down anyway.

Episode 1 end!

* * *

All done chapter 2 will be soon bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay to the guests who've review**

**• Guest #1 - "**This doesn't make any sense at all"

**it's Fooly Cooly have you ever watch it if you haven't please go watch it **

**it's FLCL nothing makes sense !**

**• Guest #2 - "**I love this story and this AU but I would love the AU even more if Randy was still a teenager and like none of the other people talk to him and he is home schooled but he is still random and junk like he is in the story."

**Thank you for telling me you love it! :) **

**BUT this is not my au and plus I'm going by FLCL story line I'm not changing ****_ANYTHING _**

**I'm not changing Randy's age his going to be 19 like Haruko and stay a "Space Patrol Officer."**

**im not being rude I'm stating FACT**

**• Nomi Norisu - HAPPY (early) BIRTHDAY! you're a year older! And a year wiser! (What my granny use to say to me :) ) I hope you have a happy birthday and day!**


End file.
